


Consumer Research

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, prompt fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Elijah have fun with the fully-articulated Frodo and Sam figures that bear their faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consumer Research

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Three Sentence Ficathon 2013, hosted at Live Journal by Caramelsilver during the month of December 2013.
> 
> Prompt by Hildigard Brown: LotR RPF, Sean/Elijah, playing with their Sideshow Frodo & Sam dolls

"I love that these figures look like us," Elijah said, holding up his Sideshow Collectibles twelve-inch Frodo figure, "because with 25+ points of articulation, those fangirls who ship us can use them to make doll porn and post it online."

Holding up his own twelve-inch figure, the Sideshow Collectibles Samwise who bore his face, Sean remarked, "They're certainly flexible and meant to look realistic, but there's no possible way a human being could manage the positions these dolls can be maneuvered into."

"I'm not so sure," Elijah replied, crossing to the sofa where Sean was stretched out and climbing on top of him, "but I think we owe it to Sideshow Collectibles to do some consumer research, don't you?"


End file.
